Girl Talk
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Aoko meets Ran and Kazuha at a Kid heist. Some interesting things get discussed-they are teenagers after all... Warning: strong language and content. Read if not offended by honest, blunt word choices.


**A/N: So guys, it's been a while. I'm currently in exam season, the shittiest time of the year. It's fine, I'm studying-more than I did during the last two years anyway-but yeah, I'll be swamped with stuff until the seventh. Here's something that I started a while ago and never got around finishing. I apologize in advance for the contents if they offend or make uncomfortable in anyway, but they're teenagers come on.**

**Disclaimer: don't own**

* * *

_"Girl Talk" _

_by: PhantomPotterGirl_

* * *

"Why'd we come here again?" Kazuha grumbled.

The echoes behind her were growing rapidly louder by the second; she glanced at the buzzed spectators with an annoyed frown on her face—could they _be _any worse?

Ran smiled sheepishly, "Hattori-kun and Conan-kun ran off, remember?"

Kazuha blew a strand of hair from eyes, "God that Heiji!" she angrily glared, "always runnin' off an' gettin' himself in trouble, wantin' all the damn glory; an' leaving us behind! Just who does he think he is; that ahou! I _oughta bash his skull in for_—"

"_Kazuha-chan_!" Ran exclaimed, awkward towards her friend's anger. "You shouldn't let him get to you!"

The Osakan girl wearily tried to take her friend's advice. Ran-chan was probably right, "I'm sorry Ran-chan. It's just...I _really _don' wanna be here." She glanced once again at the spectators.

Ran sighed wearily, "Me neither." Her eyes had caught quite a few overly insane fanatics a while ago, and it amazed her really; how quickly people were dazzled by a little illusion and just like a flick of a light switch, their minds were consumed with nothing but adoration and loyalty.

Kazuha's comment had undoubtedly awakened the longing desire to leave pulsate stronger than ever before in Ran. With the powerful screaming of Kaitou Kids' extremist fans chanting in unison all around them, shattering their eardrums, Ran and Kazuha just couldn't help but _sigh_.

They _really_ didn't wantto be here.

An extremist to Kazuha's right toppled over, screaming himself hoarse; and if they had looked close enough, they'd have seen the tears streaking down his face.

The urge to laugh and slap their faces with shame constantly grew by every passing second. Were _all _of people in this crowd like this? Was there any dignity left in these people?

It wasn't that they _hated _Kid (Ran disagreed to a certain extent); his heists were interesting, entertaining; mind-blogging. It was a show that anyone could watch for kicks—and it was fun, at times. However, when two girls who haven't seen each other for over three months wanted to catch up—Kid heists _weren't _the ideal location they imagined.

"_Go Otousan! Catch that stupid thief!_"

Kazuha and Ran looked up with surprise.

"Did you—" Kazuha started.

"—hear that?" Ran finished with the same surprise in her tone.

"_C'mon Otousan, you can do it!_"

Blinking, Ran realized she _wasn't _delusional and the voice that they had heard was indeed _real_. Upon further inspection, Ran realised that the voice was coming from somewhere to her left, and it didn't take long for both Kazuha and Ran to conclude they needed to find this sane person in this crowd.

"You know that you're the only one here opposing Kid right?" another voice interjected.

"I don't care. That stupid guy should just give it up already. It's been eight years, Otousan said he must be in his forties or something, he's way too old for stupid stuff like this." the first voice replied huffily.

"Hah! That's as possible as Kuroba-kun growing up."

The first voice laughed, "That's not the same thing! Kaito's always been a goofball, that's never going to change."

"Right. Because he's _your _goofball right—"

"Keiko!"

"Excuse me but," Aoko and Keiko turned and almost blew out their eyes in shock. The girl was an almost exact copy of Aoko; another girl was at her flanks, a tall, green-eyed wonder that had Keiko seething with envy, "were you the one who was yelling right then? About your father catching Kaitou Kid? I didn't know Nakamouri-keibu had a daughter."

"Oh," Aoko smiled, "yes, that's me. Nakamouri Aoko at your service! You know my father?"

The green-eyed girl responded this time and slightly shocked Aoko and Keiko with her strong Osakan accent, "We're no' really friends of his. Her father knows hi' though, he's tha' great detective, Mouri Kogoro. My dad's a chief detective of the Osakan police force. We've crossed cases with each other before."

Aoko's eyes lit up, "Oh! Is he, that-drunken-idiot-that-leeches-off-his-imaginary- women's-tits?"

Ran and Kazuha stared at her.

"Sorry. Dad's words. I don't think of your father that way."

Ran laughed, "No worries. My dad always thinks of your father as, that-hot-headed-freak-that-has-a-stick-up-his-butt -so-far-up-an-ant-can't-reach-it."

All four girls laughed.

Suddenly the crowd around them, that they had momentarily forgotten, started up a deafening cheer that almost sounded like million screaming banshees. A spotlight from nowhere shined on the top of the museum. From the girls' view point, all that they could catch was a flash of bright white, a flutter of a cape and the glint of a malicious thieving trickster.

The crowd started roaring. Their banners and flyers found the air, waving unintelligible screams and cries that tangled and ran all over one another. Aoko couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

Kaitou Kid disappeared, and if possible, the crowd cried even harder.

Ran grabbed Aoko's hand and dragged her out of the crowd with Kazuha on her heels. Keiko was far too busy shining and screaming with the rest of her classmates.

In earshot, Ran yelled, "We were going to that new Indian restaurant that opened near Tokyo Tower, want to come?"

"Yes! Anything to get away from this awful cheering!" Aoko agreed, grabbing both Ran and Kazuha to get away from the heist as fast as possible. She'd spent her entire life with Kaitou Kid—it was nice to get away with people who hated him too.

* * *

"No. Way. He _did _that?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God. Oh, my God! I can't believe him! That _jerk_! I thought he was better than that! I thought I knew him from the way dad talks about him, but _clearly_ he's slimier than I thought!" Aoko stared flabbergasted, "I can't believe he would impersonate your friend like that. And then try to _kiss _you! Even worse, grab your _butt_! He's like my dad's age! What a freaking pervert!"

"Tell me about it." Ran sighed, "You can imagine how happy I was."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him with your super karate skills." Kazuha snorted.

"Super karate skills?" Aoko asked.

Kazuha gasped, "Oh yeah, you don' know." She pointed at Ran, "This girl's an utter _fanatic _about karate. She's the strongest, most crazy and utterly _fantastic _karate champion tha' I hav' ever seen in my entire life! You should see her matches—did I tell ya she's the national champion? 'Cuz she is!—bu' you should totally see her when she's not in a match, when she kickin' _real _guy butt! She's _amazin'_. I could _never _be as great as she is. Don't let the innocen' sweetheart routine fool ya, as soon as she's in the ring or threatened by bad guys—she's an absolute killin' machine."

Ran blushed bashfully.

Aoko's eyes widened, "That sounds amazing...I'd love to come and see you spar! I've always wanted to learn karate, but since I had dad to look after mom died, I never had the chance to...do you do karate too Kazuha-chan?"

"No, I do Aikido." She said proudly.

"Wow. I wish I was like you guys."

Ran and Kazuha looked confused. Ran asked, "Why?"

"Well...it's just that...I'm really weak. Like, you guys are so amazing and nice and strong—beautiful too! I'm just short, flat-chested, temperamental and untalented. The only thing that I'm good at is swinging a mop at Kaito's head when he peeks at my underwear." She cried.

"I know this ain't the time to ask, but who is Kaito? And why's this pervert lookin' up ya skirt?" Kazuha blurt out.

Aoko laughed, "Oh. He's just my stupid friend. We've been best friends since we were kids. He's an idiot magician that thinks he's the greatest thing that's ever touched the planet. And he's a complete pervert. He peeks at my underwear all the time. But I think he does it only because I get so mad at him when he does—and that's about the point where I chase him with a mop to try teach him some manners. He never learns though. He wants to be a world-famous magician when he grows up, like his dad was."

Ran and Kazuha stared at one another. The story seemed a little all too familiar to them...

Aoko noticed her friends' lingering looks, "Is something wrong?"

Ran shook her head. "No. No. It's just—that your situation sounds exactly the same as ours do."

"Situation?" Aoko questioned.

"You love him, don't you?" Kazuha shot.

Aoko turned bright red and tried to vehemently deny it, but that only confirmed Ran and Kazuha's suspicions.

"Aoko-chan. Its fine, it's alright. We know, of all people, what you're going through." Ran assured her gently.

"How?"

Kazuha sighed, "My best friend's Hattori Heiji, he's also been there for me since I was a little kid. We grew up together. He's a complete and utter moron. He's one of the most clueless people tha' I've ever met—I've been droppin' him hints for years and he's misunderstood every single on' of them. He's nuts about becomin' a detective an' about baseball. He's loud and annoyin'—an' there ain't a day that goes by that I wanna bash him with a soccer ball in the head."

Ran filled in after, "My best friend is Kudo Shinichi; he's a nut about detectives and Sherlock Holmes. He's dead-set on becoming a detective when he grows up too and never shuts up about how smart he is. He's also a soccer freak and we argue all the time because he thinks my karate is 'freaky'. And he's been missing for a while. I haven't seen him ever since he took me to Tropical Land as congratulations for winning the karate tournament—I worry about him a lot, that freak; but...he's done things like that before. Dropped everything and everyone around him for a case, he's up and run off when he's with me thousands of times before and he's always late for everything—but despite it, I really do think he'll do great someday."

"...wow. And I thought I had it bad." Aoko giggled, lifting Ran and Kazuha out of their gloomy spirits.

Kazuha suddenly sported a lecherous grin and it sent a nasty shiver through Aoko's spine. She had a horrible feeling that she was going to regret ever telling Kazuha about Kaito and her unrequited feelings.

"So...Aoko-chan..."

"...yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Have you ever..."

Scared now: "...yes?"

Ran suddenly looked horrified, "Oh no, you're not going to really—mffph!" Kazuha stomped her mouth shut and continued to grin evilly.

"_Have you ever had a sex dream about him_?"

_WHAM._

"Falling over won't get you out of answering!"

* * *

"God, I can't believe it took you so long answerin' that. It's fine to admit it you know. We're all youn' adults here."

Aoko didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you're not gonna talk to me now. Do you want to know my number?"

No answer.

"Okay then, thirt—"

"No wait I don't want to—"

...

"There is no way you've had thirty." Aoko stared disbelievingly, "I'll believe twenty—not thirty."

"No seriously. I have! Ran's had like, sixty or somethin'."

Ran's mouth dropped open, "Kazuha-chan! That's ridiculous!" then in a lower voice, "less than five."

Aoko turned to Ran, "You lie!"

"No really!"

"I don't believe you."

"Okay, okay—twenty-nine."

"That's believable. That means I've got the lowest number...is that weird?"

Kazuha shook her head, "No way. You're probably just not tha' kinda girl ta think about stuff like tha' often. It's understandable for Ran 'cuz she's got a Romeo and Juliet thing goin' on with Kudo-kun. And I'm not gonna deny that me and Heiji fight all the time—there's definitely sexual tension hangin' 'round us."

"I don't know. Are you sure seventeen's not a weird number?"

"Trust me Aoko-chan, it isn't." Ran inserted cheerfully. "Can we please change the subject now? I hate talking about stuff like this."

"Tha' is because you always started rememberin' when we start—"

"_Kazuha-chan_!"

* * *

"Hey, ahou!"

Kazuha looked up in surprise, Heiji was glaring at her. From the look of it, his expression was dark, and looked as if someone had stolen his katana and broken it in pieces in front of him. Needless to say the night hadn't gone well—if she looked a little harder, she would've noticed that his skin was slightly glittering—Kid had gone all out for his two 'favourite' detectives that night; and didn't hesitate at the chance to shower the two in as much pink streamers and glitter he could find at short notice.

"Where've ya been?" he yelled.

Her eyes narrowed and her hands came to her hips. Aoko sensed an 'uh-oh' coming.

"Ahou! You think we're gonna stand here and wait for ya like little maids?"

"Why don't ya ever listen? You're gonna get yourself into a load of trouble someday 'cuz you didn't listen to me!" Heiji's eyes sharpened, "Ya could've been captured or somethin'! Or Kid coulda gotten to ya or—"

"An' I don' know Aikido? What do ya think I do when I'm not with ya? I can handle myself in a fight—what are ya so panicked about? Just angry ya didn't catch him?"

"Ahou! It ain't like that!"

"Ya think I don't know what you're like? Don't start yellin' at me 'cuz you were too slow to catch him, okay?"

"Ahou! You don' know anythin'!"

"Ahou, it's kinda impossible to know anythin' when an ahou like you keeps running off and gettin' yourself into danger all the freakin' time! I oughta tell your dad about all the crap ya put me and yourself through—he'll get your head out of your ass long enough for ya to realise that you're _crazy_!"

"Why you—"

Ran gasped for a moment, breaking Aoko out of the trance she was in watching Kazuha and Heiji scream at each other. It was utterly fascinating, their interaction—not unlike Kaito and herself at times; they had this vicious _bark_ to their relationship which lacked in hers and Ran's. They were like two friends trapped in a never-ending battle, where they couldn't help but fall in love with each other—and tried to hide it by calling each other ferocious names and hiding under deep, dark cages which no else but them saw through.

"Conan-kun! Just _where _do you think you're going?" Ran's voice leaked with venom.

The little boy caught Aoko's eye for a moment and he stared at her with a little confusion for moment before Ran's shadow descended upon him. It took all of his will-power in the world to stop himself from squeaking in fear—seventeen years and she still terrified the _shit _out of him.

"You and me are going to have a nice, _long chat _when we get home. And if you even think about trying to escape this time, I'll put a _leash _on you like they put on toddlers. Do you understand me?" Ran cracked her knuckles.

Conan only nodded.

Then Ran brightened, "This is my friend Aoko-chan. Say hello."

"...konichiwa Aoko-neechan."

"Hello." Aoko smiled, also a little shaken by Ran. Kazuha wasn't kidding when she said that Ran could be scary if she wanted to.

"She's Nakamouri-keibu's daughter."

Conan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Another voice cut in before she could answer, "Aoko! Where the hell have you been?"

Ran and Kazuha turned to the voice in surprise, just in time to see Aoko slap the boy at the back of his head. For a moment, with Aoko at his side and them glaring at each other—Ran felt like she was looking at a memory. Her eyes watered by the slightest—he looked almost exactly like Shinichi.

"_Oh _no, where did _you_ go to after-school?" she demanded, "Aoko waited for you for forty-five minutes at the gate—it was _your _idea to come here in the first place!"

He looked at her apologetically, "I had some things to do for my mom, she called at the last minute, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry he says. And you don't have a cell phone to tell me this?"

He groaned, "_Ao-ko_, I'm sorry! I'll tape a note to your skirt or something next time, okay?"

Aoko blushed, "Baka! Don't say things like that in public!" she hissed.

Kaito noticed her shift in demeanour and finally noticed his audience. He raised an eyebrow for a moment before turning to Aoko.

She cleared her throat, "Kaito, these are my friends—who by the way, accompanied me while you were _so busy_ (Kaito rolled his eyes in response)—this is Mouri Ran, Toyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji and Conan-kun. I met Ran-chan and Kazuha-chan in the crowd."

Kaito said hello before turning back to Aoko, "Oh, you stayed in the crowd, did you? I knew that you secretly had a crush on Kid!" he snickered with glee.

"Baka!" she screamed, "who'd like a miserable, perverted old man like him anyway?"

Kaito almost fell over, "Perverted old man? Where'd you get that nonsense? He's the coolest guy ever!"

Aoko looked over to Ran and Kazuha, her face saying everything, _see what he's like? Do you see what I have to deal with?_

"He's just a stupid guy that needs to get over himself—he needs to get a life!"

"Hey! He's the third-greatest magician in the world!"

"Third?"

"After Dad and me of course." He said matter-of-fact.

"Of course." She answered sarcastically and turned to her friends, "I'm sorry. Ignore this idiot. He's delusional. It's getting late—and my dad's probably looking for me, he knows that I came here with a bunch of friends and I should really go. I'll call you guys later alright? We have to meet up again soon."

Kazuha grinned, "This Friday, wanna catch a movie?"

Ran chipped in, "Oh yes! That new romantic comedy, I've been _dying _to see it for ages."

"Four-thirty. And we'll get something to eat later on—and you're _not _invited." she said directing the last bit of her sentence to Kaito, who before her statement started brightening with a mischievous grin. "Girl's only. And no, just because you can look like a woman doesn't mean that you are one—no vagina, no entry pass." Then she turned to the rest, their wide eyes gave away everything, "And before you all ask—yes, he's impersonated a woman before. No, he is not a cross-dresser or gay or transsexual. He just likes making people uncomfortable. I will not go into that story right now; I'll save it for rainy day and please forget I everything I just said. My dad's calling me so we'll just be going on our way. Bye!"

She grabbed Kaito's hand and ran in the opposite direction—completely blind to the obvious blush and haze that ran through Kaito's head. He was slightly annoyed that she gave away his best tricks already—the best part about meeting new people was that they didn't knowhim.

Goddammit Aoko ruined the fun in everything.

_...but God she's got nice hands. I should really do this more often. _He thought ashamed.

Ran and Kazuha smiled.

"Well. I don't know about you Kazuha-chan, but I have a sudden feeling things are just starting to get a little interesting." Ran grinned.

Kazuha smirked, "Trust me; a girl at seventeen is gonna be a heck of a lot of fun."

Heiji and Conan exchanged glances.

"Oi, Kazuha. What do you mean 'seventeen'?"

Kazuha only smirked wider, "Oh Heiji. I think you're a little youn' for tha' kind of nonsense yet. Wait until you're older."

* * *

**A/N: So yes. I've warned you in the summary and AN, so don't come crying or hating me because you were offended by my language or some other crap. So um, yes review please? (i also apologize for Kazuha's accent it just kinda went outta control of ya know what i mean)**

**_PhantomPotterGirl_**


End file.
